The Yeti King
For other uses, see Yeti. [[The Yeti King|The Yeti King]] is a boss in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. He first appears in the Great White North map frozen in a block of ice. The Zombies have to try and melt the block of ice encasing him in order to win. He later appears as a boss in the Boss Hunt event that aired on January 26 - 29 2017, before returning on May 25 - 28, 2017, and once again on December 28 - 31, 2017. In the event, the plants must stop him from creating a never-ending winter in Frosty Creek. Health Normal: 208000 Hard: 260000 CRAAAAZY: 312000 Boss Hunt Walkthrough/Strategy The player joins the game with three other players. The players need to choose the type of bait as known as the Unmeltable Ice Cream, to lure out the Yeti King and edit the difficulty of the level. After the bait has been set up, ice variants of zombies and Yeti Imps will start to spawn. Once the bait is defended, the Yeti King will appear. Unfortunately, the Yeti King has health equal to the Spooky Squash so it is not helpful to try to attack him yet, as you will probably be vanquished, especially in harder difficulties. Soon after spawning, the message "The Yeti King Begins To Dance" will appear. The Yeti King will start dancing, becoming unable to move, invincible to attacks, and dealing damage to plants that touch it, along with knockback, and blue popsicles with fake black eyes and a mouth will start appearing one by one around the map. The players at first have 25 seconds to destroy all the popsicles that appear, with the player's gaining more time for every destroyed popsicle. The Yeti King also spawns a Disco Zombie to make matters worse. If the players don't manage to destroy the popsicles, the message "Winter's Grasp" will appear. All players will then be frozen and will be vanquished. If the players do destroy the popsicles, the messages" The Yeti King Was Interrupted", when he starts moving again, and "The King's Army Approaches" will appear, and more zombies, including a Yeti Zombie, will appear. After a while, the message "The King's Fool Has Appeared" will appear. A Champion Imp wearing a jester hat customization will spawn and stand in one spot until approached or attacked. The players must vanquish the Imp in order to obtain a "King's Zlurpee". One of the players must drink the King's Zlurpee, which will provide the player and all players surrounding them with a big damage boost. With the help of the boost, the players can now damage the Yeti King until the King's Zlurpee's effects expire or if the player that drank the King's Zlurpee is vanquished. Additionally, if any Disco Zombies and/or Yeti Zombies are not vanquished while the effect is on, it is a good idea to attack them as even a single bullet of a Sunflower will do overwhelming damage to them, vanquishing them with ease. After that, the players must repeat the whole process until either the players defeat the Yeti King, time runs out, or all players are defeated. Gallery Yeti King dancing.jpg|The Yeti King dancing after being freed Dabbing_Yeti_King.png|The Yeti King dabbing Thekingsdayoffloading.JPG|The Yeti King on the loading screen for his boss hunt yeti king symbol.png|Icon of the Yeti King from afar Trivia *The jewels embedded into his crown resemble the jewels from Bejeweled, another game created by PopCap Games. *The Yeti King is actually in the Great White North map, frozen in ice as part of the final map objective. **It is mentioned in the loading screen description for the Great White North that the Yeti King will usher in a new Ice Age, similar to how, in this Boss Hunt, the Yeti King is described to want to create a never-ending winter. **Both maps are already snow and winter-related. **A golden ice cream may rarely appear in place of the regular ice cream bait, known as an Enchanted Ice Cream. This also summons an Enchanted Yeti King (more information on this topic needed). *When he emerges from the ground in his Boss Hunt and his name appears, he is seen dabbing. *Like Sasquatch, Yeti King is slightly bigger than the normal Yeti Zombie. *When he is defeated, robotic parts can be seen, revealing he is actually a robot. **This also occurs with Yeti Zombie, Treasure Yeti, and Sasquatch. *His hunt's loading screen shows himself, along with Arctic Trooper, AC Perry, Hockey Star, and Yeti Imp. **However, Hockey Star is not seen in the Boss Hunt itself and is instead replaced with Goalie Star. **Behind the bait site, it is possible to see a Zombie Pirate ship object floating on the water. This ship is also seen in the "Curse of Captain Smasher" boss hunt. It might be because both of these hunts use Frosty Creek as their map and the developers might have re-used the map format in the Solo Play quest while creating this boss hunt event. See also *Yeti Zombie Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies Category:Bosses Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 bosses Category:Mechanical zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2